geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
School?!?/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the upcoming Steven Spielberg Presents: Caleb! episode, "School?!?". Original Broadcast Version (We fade to inside Caleb's room where Caleb excitedly watches the clock tick from 6:59am to 7:00am.) Caleb: (cheers) Woo-hoo!! (Caleb rushes over to his drawer, puts on his clothes and puts his supplies in his bag. He then runs downstairs to see Woody and Breadhead.) Caleb: Woody! Breadhead! I have exciting news for you! Woody: What is it? Caleb: Today's my first day...of school. (Silence) Breadhead: Wow. Tha-that's really exciting for you, Caleb. (waves) Have fun! Caleb: Oh, but I'm not done yet. This is a "special school" for the likes of ME! I always get excited about all the things there! And best of all, my teacher's...Norwegian. Woody and Breadhead: (in unison) Woah woah woah! Norwegian!? Caleb: Yeah! You both must feel so excited to see what it's like, huh? Woody and Breadhead: Yes we do! Woody: *sigh* If only I could go with you to your "special school". Breadhead: Me too. Caleb: (thinking) Well... tell you what, get in my backpack and maybe later I'll introduce you to all my other friends. Woody and Breadhead: Okay then, in we go! (climb into Caleb's bag) Caleb: There we go. (before he goes) Oh, Cam? Will you be alright while we're gone, since your dad's still on vacation in Florida? Cameron Murphy: Oh, Caleb. Of course I'll be alright! Caleb: Okay. (starts walking) Bye! *door closing* (Silence for 10 seconds as Cameron starts laying down on the couch, flipping through several channels on the TV) Cameron Murphy: (gets up) Hmmm... I wonder how the girls are doing. (walks away) (Intro) (We fade to outside Caleb's special school; inside the classroom Caleb is in, we see Caleb and his backpack in the middle of the classroom, where Caleb begins a conversation with (???).) ADD SCENE HERE!!! (The door begins to open.) Caleb: (gets back into his seat) Oop! (The door opens to reveal the Norwegian teacher, who seems to resemble Tord from Eddsworld, only with a weird hat covering the hairstyle.) Teacher: Good morning, class. Students: Good morning, teacher. Teacher: (starts writing on the chalkboard) In case you all may not know, my name is Professor Larsson. Caleb: (raises his hand) Hey sir, quick question. Prof. Larsson: All right then, little Caleb. What's the 5-O? Caleb: Your last name...it's exactly the same as To-- Prof. Larsson: I know, I know. Let's just not talk about it and go straight to roll call, shall we? (clears throat) Ahem. Caleb? Caleb: Here. Prof. Larsson: (???)? (???): Here. Prof. Larsson: MauKittyCat? (Silence) Prof. Larsson: MauKittyCat? Are you in? (MOAR silence) Prof. Larsson: Okay, MauKittyCat's absent today. Now...Kate? (Silence...again!) Prof. Larsson: Kate? Kate the Hedgehog? (So much SILENCE!!) Caleb: (raises her hand again) Um, sir? I didn't know MauKittyCat and Kate were at this school. Prof. Larsson: (interrupts Caleb) Okay okay, I guess we can skip roll call for today. I'm pretty sure I know all your names anyway. (grins sheepishly) (We cut to inside Caleb's house; the camera slowly pans towards a closed bathroom door as we hear off-screen heaving and coughing for a duration of over 5.5 seconds.) Kate: (off-screen) Aww, oh man. *cough* Ohh, God, please help me out of this. *retching* Oh, *cough* oh boy. *more retching* Ooh, God help me. (Toilet flushing is then heard as a gloved hand opens up the door to reveal a sick Kate the Hedgehog holding her stomach with one hand; her face is shown in a tired expression as she wipes saliva off her mouth.) Kate: (groans weakly) Oh, why am I so sick? Ugh! (In Kate's room...) Kate: (as she sluggishly crawls into her bed) Ooooh... I...I am SOOO sick! (breathes heavily) Aw! Oh.. I hope MauKittyCat's not as bad as me. (coughing) (We cut to inside MauKittyCat's room where we slowly pan down to MauKittyCat sleeping peacefully in her bed as morning music plays in the distance. The music stops playing as a stomach gurgle suddenly wakes her up.) MauKittyCat: Huh? Ooh... (her stomach gurgles again, this time continuously) Wha-what's that? (suddenly covers her stomach with her arms) Uh, oh my God. (starts resting her tail on her midsection) My, my middle! Ooh...oooh, ohh! Oh, God! Uhh... (stops herself from vomiting) Ohh! Ohh! I think I need to go to the bathroom. More coming soon! Extended DVD Version Coming soon! Category:Transcripts